The InouMotomiya Tribe
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: A day in the life of two parents. It's a Daiyako! Minor Takari mentioned.


Okay I was stumped on my goddess theory fic for Tenchi Muyo so I started this to give myself a break. It is a Daiyako so for those of you who do not like this coupling, do not read. I intended this to be a one shot but I think I'll add a second chapter. On to the story! Samanda Hime-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. (Unfortunately.)  
  
The Inou-Motomiya Tribe Chapter One: Don't Feed The Animals  
  
Daisuke stared at his reflection in the mirror. He still didn't know what she saw in him. He had grown older since they had first met but he was still recognizable as the old Motomiya Daisuke, star soccer player. His auburn hair was still spiky but it was shorter and his eyes still sparkled with mischief. If anything his skin was tanner than ever since he and Takeru played basketball as often as they could get together without their wives giving them hell for it. Nowadays they got away with it because they included their kids as an excuse and all their wives would do is roll their eyes.  
Dai's introspection was interrupted by a loud bang as the bathroom door was opened forcefully. A child of eight rushed in and grabbed Dai's hand. He had straight auburn hair and sepia eyes. He was tall for his age but like his mother he would rather stay inside and fiddle with a computer than play sports. "Hurry up Dad. You promised!" The young boy whined. Dai picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "I know, Chiko. I'm coming." Chiko yelled happily as his father carried him to the front door where Miyako waited impatiently with their other two children, six year old Tsukino and three year old Usagi. Both children were mixes of their parents. Usagi with her pale lavender hair and sepia eyes was a small replica of her mother while Tsukino was a miniature version of her father right down to the soccer obsession. "Come on," Miyako said in a tired voice. "Let's get going."  
Miyako was grandly pregnant again and although she was tired she still radiantly beautiful with the glow only pregnant women have. She shifted uncomfortably as she held the youngest's hand in an attempt to keep her wandering off. Dai let Chiko go and he jumped up and down. "I have them, dear," Dai grinned at her. "Go wait in the car. Are the twins kicking again." "Yes," She grumbled. "I swear they both come from your side of the family, Dai." He shudders. "Now that's not nice. We don't want another Jun do we?" "No daughter of mine will be a fluffy headed band groupie," Miyako huffed.  
Dai grinned as Miyako went downstairs. That comment always distracted her. Daisuke's sister, Jun, no longer chased after The Wolves as they were now called but she had reformed four years ago and was now a productive member of society. Sort of.  
She was their manager. A damn good one too, by all accounts. The band had been making more under her supervision than they had ever before. Dai squatted down. "Gather 'round kids."  
They did as he asked. They looked up at him curiously. "I want you on your best behavior. Mom isn't doing too well. At the first sign of a tantrum we will go home. Got it?" Solemn nods were given to him and a slobbery kiss from Usa. "Good now on we go."  
Dai swung Usa onto his shoulder with a delighted squeal on her part and Inou-Motomiya tribe trooped downstairs and to the car where Miyako waited.  
They were off to the place that all children loved when they are small and can still be excited. They are happy to just point and ask questions that where sometimes so strange no adult could answer. It is also the place where all parents hate to take their children. They have to spend a lot of money, endure endless questions no one but a specialist could answer and deal with cranky children after the charm had worn off. In short the Inou-Motomiyas were going to the zoo.  
************* Two hours later: I hate the zoo, Daisuke thought.  
So far Usagi had thrown her cotton candy and an orangutang had eaten it much to her mother's dismay. A keeper had come over and yelled at them and Usagi had started to cry. Miyako had the man shaking like jello in five minutes and he had walked away chastened. All the children were high on sugar at that point with Dai trying to keep them under control. They had wanted everything in sight and whined incessantly. Then came the sugar depression and both parents were made to suffer. "Daddy look at the monkeys!" Tsukino yelled. Dai looked at the uminpressed animals that his daughter was pointing at. He said with forced enthusiasm. "Um yeah how cool."  
Little Usagi who was tugging on his leg distracted him. He listened to her cranky tirade while he watched Miyako sit in the shade and deal with a tired Chiko. "Okay, you're mother has had enough. We're going home," Dai said. In unision three voices protested. "But Dad!" "We're going home," He said firmly. Miyako gave him a grateful look and a loving kiss. She started to laugh as his cheeks tinted lightly with color. "Oh how I love doing that to you!" She exclaimed. "You never change,love." "Damn you, Miyako. You always have to embarrass me." He muttered. She gasped. "Dai! No profanity." "They won't repeat it," He told her. She wondered why but he wouldn't tell her. She'd be horrified if he told her that he bribed them with a little extra yen now and then to 'forget' if he said a dirty word. "Back to the car kids. Go quietly or there will be no ice cream after dinner tonight," Miyako warned. Grumbles accompanied the order but no screams of the Motomiya children were heard unlike other helpless parents' offspring who screamed like the devils they were. Dai was frightened sometimes by the iron control Miyako had over their children (and him) but he kept quiet. Life went much better when one didn't argue with Miya. ********* Dai cooked dinner as Miya took a little nap in the bedroom with Usagi. He fed them then let them play for a bit as he ran their baths. All three went in together to save wear and tear on poor old Dai as they splashed and screamed at each other in joy. Miyako woke up and complained loudly and the children settled down. Dai got them dried off, teeth brushed and sent them off to their room. Dai put the house to rights and then returned to the master bedroom to see if Miya needed anything more. She didn't and Dai joined her in bed. Dai stayed awake and smiled. Dai enjoyed this sort of role reversal when Miya was pregnant. When Miya was feeling like her normal self she cooked, cleaned and had her own business that she operated out of their home computer. Who knew that she would become a successful financial analyst? As for Daisuke, he was a successful artist under a false name. Miyamoto Daisaku had been born in fourth grade due to a myopic teacher's mistake and now he moonlighted under that name amazing the viewers with the facial expressions of his subjects. His paintings were truly lifelike in their intensity and a few people confessed they were afraid that the painted people would jump out at them. Under his own name he was a little known manga artist but Dai always told his friends that painting was something that his soul had to do but creating sories and sketches were what he loved. This comment baffled some of the other Chosen but Miyako understood what he meant and so did Takeru and his wife, Hikari. Dai remembered his thoughts from earlier and his insecurities returned. He regarded his sleeping wife and contemplated waking her. He shook her shoulder a little. Miya mumbled a bit still half-asleep. "What?" "Miyako, why did you choose me?" Dai asked her urgently. Miya looked at him, fully awake. "Huh?" "Why me?" He asked again. Miya sighed. "You idiot. I love you. Even with the paint you track all over the carpet and the way you grin to get out of trouble when I'm angry with you." "Thanks." He said sarcastically but there was a smile in his voice. Miya kissed him. "I've loved you since the day I lost my rabbit. The next day you showed up on my doorstep with flowers and a promise to never let any of my pets die again." "I remember," He laughed. "It was a full moon that night and you were so beautiful. I knew I had to get you to go out with me." Miyako looked at him. "Really?" "Really." Dai told her.  
Miyako struggled upright and embraced him. Kisses that started out soft and sweet turned passionate. Dai was a willing participant in this. "If I knew you would react like that, I would have told you sooner," Dai gasped.  
Miyako laughed in delight and continued her assault. 


End file.
